


Serendipity

by AccioKaruna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sandwiches, Watching Telly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioKaruna/pseuds/AccioKaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a little more than he bargained for when deducing John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

Their first kiss happens quite on accident.

They're slumped against one another on the sofa, after what has been a terribly boring day for both of them. (One week with no new cases for Sherlock, and John has clearly spent his entire day on tedious paperwork, judging by the faint ink stains on his fingertips and the creases from when he had fallen asleep with his forehead and arms pressed against the desk.) The telly is on, and some soap opera Sherlock can't be bothered to remember the name of is playing. He's only half listening, anyway; the foreshadowing is blatant, and the telly has always been a good way for Sherlock to sort through his thoughts in a less intense manner. He'd need to collect the results of the earlier experiment in two hours; the last trial had been interrupted by John, and — John had most likely gotten lunch at the café about five minutes from the clinic, as he generally seemed to like getting a bit of fresh air on the days he was stuck with paperwork, and his shoes contained the dust from the construction site found on the route between the café and the clinic. Sherlock glances at John's mouth inadvertently, almost as if his lips would give away the details of what he'd eaten for lunch.

John's chuckling at something that's occurring on screen; Sherlock doesn't really care what it is specifically, since he'd figured out the gist of it well in advance. "Sherlock, you'll —" John glances at him, breaking off. Eyes flicker downwards to what Sherlock is certain are his lips. Had their faces really drawn that close together while they'd been watching the telly? John licks his own lips — unconscious habit. The air between them almost seems to crackle.

They both speak at the same time:

"Ah, right, sorry I —"

"Yes, of course she was having an —"

It's at this moment, due either to chance or to unconscious intent, that their lips touch. Sherlock can't think straight. (Too focused on the softness of John’s lips, the fluttering in his own stomach.)

They pull away after a second. John licks his lips again — sign of nervousness? Attraction? Both? Sherlock blinks; he had never prepared for this eventuality, had never expected it to possibly occur despite the frequency with which he's thought about it. 

John is the first to speak. " _Shit_ , I didn't mean — that was _completely_ unintentional — I'm not actually —" John breaks off. Oh.  _Oh._

Sherlock leans forward tentatively, waiting for John to do the same before he proceeds. Their second kiss is almost as clumsy, like two schoolchildren with inexperienced mouths figuring it out for the first time. Sherlock is content to linger like this for an eternity, simply feeling John's lips against his and tasting the remnants of the lunch he'd eaten —

”A chicken and avocado sandwich from Pret A Manger,” Sherlock blurts out.

John stares; blinks. "What are you on about?" he asks, dumfounded.

"You had a chicken and avocado sandwich from Pret A Manger for lunch.  _Obviously._ "

John blinks again. Then, after a moment, bursts into giggles. Sherlock can’t help but join in, giggles of his own bubbling up in his throat. They sit there laughing for a few more minutes — Sherlock, at the sheer absurdity of the situation — until John manages to calm down enough to breathe.

”You,” he says with one last snort. “You are _ridiculous_ , Sherlock. Absolutely ridiculous.”

”You’d hardly be here if I wasn’t,” says Sherlock wryly.

John sighs, rubs the laughter-produced tears from his eyes. “Yeah,” he agrees. “S’pose that’s true. You’re still ridiculous. Now come on, you can't leave me hanging without another snog.” He closes the gap between them and _oh_ , Sherlock is once again lost in this wondrous new activity.

They do stop, eventually; hunger, being the tedious thing it is, draws John away from Sherlock and kissing, but there's at least the satisfying promise of more to come. The world seems much brighter, filled with an endless number of possibilities all surrounding John. Sherlock considers this, making a list of the hypotheses he wants to test (there are many). And though he will never admit it to save his life, he spends the rest of the day with the hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
